Action Comics Vol 1 65
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Brandon Treadwell * Tug Moxton * "Marblehead" (Member of Tug's gang) Other Characters: * * Truman Treadwell * Roger Treadwell * Lawton * Martha Locations: * ** *** ** Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Shakes * "Two-Gun" Phidias * "Muscles" Rembrandt Other Characters: * Henry Locations: * ** Little Bohemia Items: * Vigilante's Lasso Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Fishing Pirates ** Mr. Paul Locations: * ** ** Items: * None Vehicles: * Fishing Boat * Coastguard Cutter | Writer4_1 = Joseph Greene | Penciler4_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker4_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle4 = Americommando: "Schickelgruber's Nightmare" | Synopsis4 = In conquered France, Adolf Hitler looks out upon the planes parked in the field, massed for the upcoming greatest air blitz in history, wiping out England with one blow. The Fuehrer is in good spirits as he heads to the dining hall. But as he sits down to eat, doubts linger in his mind: What would he do if the Americommando got wind of his plan? Could he crush him, even when the greatest assassination expert Dr. Ito failed? :The Fuehrer receives a whispered report; Americommando is captured and being brought before him! Hitler stares down the Allies' costumed hero. He shouts that now there was nothing he could do to prevent the Reich's attack on England. Americommando replies that he has a secret weapon that can still stop their dirty work. Before the Fuehrer can press him further, he flips the table! Americommando escapes out the window and takes refuge inside a small cottage. Inside, a frail old man greets him. It is Professor Hrja, an escaped prisoner from the concentration camp. The professor finally has a chance to pass his secret weapon on, a gun that freezes anything, literally motionless. Hrja succumbs to his wounds sustained from many beatings. Tex vows not to let his death be in vain. :Back at the Nazi headquarters, Hitler gives out the order to launch the planes for the attack. Moments later he gets strange news, that he needs to confirm for himself. Looking out the window, he see that it is true: all the planes are frozen in midair! It must be the Allies' secret weapon! At that moment, Hitler's soldiers freeze in place, unable to move! Americommando appeared on the balcony, sending the Fuehrer scurrying. The chase is on. Up the stairs to the roof, he tries to get away, but Americommando is right behind him! Hitler slips and falls over the edge, grabbing hold of the only thing he can, the silk flag of the swastika. Adolf pleads for Americommando to save him by freezing him with the gun. But Tex shakes his head, the gun was a symbol for truth, and would not work on the lies of evil. The flag tears away,and Hitler falls. The Fuehrer shouts as he wakes up! It had all been a dream! He is still sitting in his chair at the dinner table. All is well... until one of his soldiers rushes in, saying the Allies have found and set fire to all their planes! Hitler runs away before the Americommando leads the troops in to invades the hall. The rest of the Nazis are rounded up and taken prisoner. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Professor Hrja Locations: * ** Items: * Hrja's Freezing Weapon Vehicles: * Nazi Bombers | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * "Arsenic Al" Andrews Other Characters: * Professor Quintus Norman * Mr. Street * Jimmy Hudson Locations: * ** Sunny Point ** Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Notes = * The Million Dollar Marathon is reprinted in . * This issue also contains a 2-Page "Jitters Jeep" humor story by Jack Farr. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}